Laura Whitaker
Appearance *'Hair Color:' Ginger *'Eye Color:' Hazel *'Trademark:' My eyes. How I look is one of the most important things to me. Everything has to be perfect. My hair, my clothes, and my makeup. I guess you could say it's a girly thing, so I guess you could say I'm a girly girl. I love to accessorize. I love headbands, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, I guess you could say any kinds of jewelry or accesory. Nail polish and makeup are great. My favorite colors to have on my nails are teal, pink, red, orange, silver, and green. My favorite types of makeup are lipstick, blush, eyeliner, and eye shadow. The typical ones, I know. I could go on and on and talk about fashion, which I probably will. Family Parents My parents died 2 months ago in a car accident, you really want me to get on this topic? Amber Gilliam Emma's mom. She's great, actually. We have fun together. I like her fashion style, and her art is nice too. Spending time with her is great, she reminds me of my first mother. Except she isn't a total bitch. Or a hoe. She isn't a hoe. Brandon Gilliam Emma's dad. I'm pretty sure he likes her more than me. I can't believe that's possible, but whatever. He's nice, I guess. I just wish I could have my own room instead of rooming with that stutter machine they call Emma. Emma Gilliam Oh, joy. She thinks I don't like her, and I have no idea why. Not my fault she's a total pain in the ass. She's always lying on her bed, drawing, reading, or studying. Or even worse. Doing her homework. Plus, she worries too much. She gets straight A's every semester and freaks out when she gets an A-. I'm not telling you anything about my grades but, she's totally obsessed with hers. It's totally freaky. Don't even get me started on her stutter, it gives me a headache just thinking about it. Personality Me? I'm great. I've got class, I'm nice to tolerable people, I'm basically perfect. I'm popular, everyone loves me, and it's always supposed to be that way. How could they not? I'm not mean, I just state the facts. If they've got a problem with the truth then they can fuck off. In absolutely no way am I vain or snobby. Don't listen to what my lawyer says... Yeah, that's right. I have a lawyer. You never know. History My life has been great. As a child, I always got what I wanted. I wasn't spoiled, my parents would never spoil me. I had the best toys, the best outfits, the most flawless hair. Even if it was kind of short. When I was a preteen, about 11 years old, I started to gain control of my grade. I was seriously popular, everyone wanted to be my friend. It was absolutely perfect, yet at the same time ridiculous. I didn't even like half the people in my grade. But I did really like this one guy, his name was Jake Holt. I wanted him so badly, he was too cute. I didn't want to ask him out, but fuck tradition. I asked him out and he said yes. I know, I know. It was a young age to start dating but to be honest, if you say him too you would have done the same. He broke up with me a month later, then he started going out with my best friend. Some best friend, huh? I was only dragging her along because she had no friends and I needed someone desperate enough to be dragged along. She's even uglier now, his loss. As a teen, things got a little worse. My parents died about a month ago in a car accident. It hurt really bad knowing I'd never see them again and I never really appreciated them the way I should have but, I'm good now. I'm good now. Trivia *I've got a great future ahead of me. *Watermelon juice is nasty, ew. *I'm in love with Disney movies. Movies like Aladdin, Pinocchio, Bambi, and Peter Pan. My favorite Disney princesses are Cinderella, Jasmine, Rapunzel, etc. *I like to write, it's fun to do in my spare spare time. Yeah that's right, I said spare twice. *I'm not the best at sports. *I'm competitive, you could say. *My favorite color is hot pink. *Selfies are fun, really fun. *I have an iPhone 5s. #TeamApple. Gallery Hollandpic10.png Hollandpic5.png Hollandpic6.png Hollandrp3.gif Hollandrp2.gif Tumblr msglj5SOb61rj2uauo4 250.gif Tumblr mxvq99upDi1t1n3vso1 500.gif -allison-lyia-allison-and-lydia-34374770-245-150.gif Hollandpic7.png Hollandpic3.png Lydiarpflirty.gif Hollandgificon.gif hollandrp4.gif hollandrp1.gif hollandpic4.png hollandpic8.png hollandpic9.png lydiarpwtf.gif lydiarpflirty3.gif lydiarp4.gif lydiarp3.gif lydiarpflirty2.gif lydiarpsad.gif lydiarppunch.gif lydiarpoohecut.gif lydiarpcute.gif lydiarpcrap.gif lydiarpsmile.gif lydiarpdress1.gif lydiarpdress10.gif lydiarpclueless.gif tumblr_inline_n2pkjtFsP11sc6t63.png tumblr_inline_n2rb7vH7mH1saw89d.png tumblr_inline_n2pkmuBOjt1sc6t63.png lydiarpfr.gif lydiarpkthen.gif lydiarpannoyed.gif lydiarp1.gif tumblr_mp8tnv49ne1s88ss5o1_500.png lydiarp2.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Laura Whitaker